


good company

by wafflelate



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Sealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate
Summary: Sometimes things go a little wonky, but Team 7 is always prepared.





	good company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VagabondDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondDawn/gifts).



“Okay,” Shikako says, “So... this isn’t ideal.” 

Sasuke glares at her, annoyed, but his teeth chatter and that kind of takes the heat out of it. No pun intended. 

“I knew this might happen and I knew if it did we’d be fine,” Shikako goes on, although once she’s said that she’s not sure if it’s really helped her point at all. 

“You _knew_ we’d get trapped in a cave-in during the blizzard?” Sasuke demands. 

Shikako winces. “When you put it like _that_ it sounds _bad_.” 

Although ‘trapped’ is putting it a little dramatically. More like temporarily inconvenienced. Sure, the chakra drain from keeping warm enough not to go hypothermic and die could definitely take enough of a toll on them to prevent them from being able to jutsu out of the cave when the blizzard dies down, but only if they’re idiots. Shikako’s done some pretty dumb things but it’s going to take a lot more than a little cold weather to kill her. 

“ _Shikako_ ,” Sasuke huffs. 

“ _Sasuke_ ,” she huffs back. “It’s fine! We’ll just... huddle for warmth. Make the cave a little bigger. And make sure we get enough airflow not to die.” 

Sasuke grumbles, but lets her direct him in how to shape the cave. He has more chakra than her and, also, more earth jutsu. When the cave’s just big enough, Shikako pulls out the insulated winter-weather tent she keeps in hammerspace. It’s fully pitched and everything — she and Sasuke just have to press back against the closed-off entrance to the cave so that Shikako has room to slide it out of hammerspace. 

Then Shikako throws every blanket and pillow she has into the tent as well as changes of clothing for herself and Sasuke before they strip out of their cold, wet gear, which gets plunked into hammerspace. 

It’s not really warmer inside the tent than it was outside the tent, but it’ll get better. She zips the entrance of the tent up, wiggles into the new clothes while Sasuke does the same, and worms under the blankets. 

Sasuke lays on his back with his arms crossed over his chest, which is the worst huddling-for-warmth position Shikako’s ever personally seen, but he’s also using his chakra to warm the air under the blankets for her benefit, so she can’t really complain. And he lets their feet tangle together under the blankets, too, so he’s probably just replaying that part in the earlier fight where they both got dunked into the freezing river multiple times in his head and feeling as stupid as Shikako does. 

That had not been their finest hour, but it’s not like anyone but the two of them had walked away from it, so the world never needs to know, as far as Shikako is concerned. 

After a couple minutes laying there in the dark, though, it starts to bother Shikako that _this_ is the best they could come up with. Sure, the tent and its insulating pad and the blankets are all way better than bare stone, but seriously? 

They’re _magic_. And Shikako is _bored_. 

Heat is just another kind of energy, not that different from light, and a seal to make heat would pretty much _have_ to be more energy efficient than just using chakra the way Sasuke is. Shikako scribbles out a few calculations. Her first prototype accidentally catches the paper on fire. But eventually she has a Heat Emitting Diagram. Or two HEDs, actually, because they might as well. It’s still below freezing inside the tent. 

Unlike the LED seals, they don’t need chakra fed into them constantly to work, but only because she purposefully slowed and lengthened the conversion rate. It’s not a true battery, just a very small trickle of chakra making its way through the seal, and they’ll have to be recharged... but she and Sasuke can each stick one up on the tent and soon it’s only unpleasantly chill inside the tent. 

“Admit it, this isn’t even close to the worst cave-in you’ve ever experienced,” Shikako says when they broken out a later dinner of her mom’s leftovers, kept fresh in hammerspace. “It’s almost home-y.” 

“At least the company is good,” Sasuke says, which is basically a yes. 


End file.
